Dreama Dream Konohagakure
by AngelWingsRinoa77
Summary: I know it ends without a true ending but I lost intrest in it gomen.. besides it's my first fan fic and it sucks really bad maybe I'll rewrite it someday
1. The Danger at Home

**Dreama Dream Konohagakaure**

Disclaimer: I got the idea to write this from Naruto. Some of the Characters I use may be the characters that Masashi Kishmoto. Most of them will be from my imagination. Where it takes place is not from my imagination, but from Kishmoto's. This story is rated **T** for Teen because of the violence or some other things that might happen later on o.o I'm not so sure about it all yet XD.

What is the story about?

It's about My Naruto OC, Shindo Misheru. My friend Ashley and my other friend Avery's stories pick up after I finish this one. This is just what happens in Misheru's life before Avery's, then Ashley's take place. If your familiar with Naruto then you might notice smilularities between Misheru and Naruto.

Now to Chapter 1:

**Chapter 1: The Danger at Home**

**Misheru walked into her house one day to find that the house was oddly empty. "Mom..dad. I'm home." She said as she slowly lowered a bag from her arm. /Huh? where are they/ She thought as she started to walk through the rooms to find them.**

**/They've never been out this late/she thought as she grabbed the door knob to her parent's bedroom. A shock ran threw her body telling her something horrible lay behind the door. She let go of the knob and looked around." What if...I...I...No..that's crazy" she said to herself as she grabbed the knob again. **

**Misheru slowly opened the door and her heart started pounding. She closed her eye's and thought /nothing's wrong I'm just scaring myself. They're probably at the store or...or..something/ **

**When she opened the door fully she opened her eye's and saw her parent's bloody bodies. She let out a scream and ran to them dropping her knees in tears. Her mother , who had not yet been dead, lifted up her head and looked at her "Oh..Mi..Misheru..please..run..don't stay here..it's too..dangerous. He'll kill u too"**

**Misheru grabbed her mother in her arms crying "who mom?..wh...who?..I won't run..I...I won't..leave..u here alone..no..I..I can't..I'll get u both help..I will"**

**Sachi , her mother, looked at her"..Mishu..don't worry..about us..Ur father is gone..and..and..I will be soon..just..run..please.."She said as she died.**

**"MOM!..Mom!..m...mom?"she said as she tried to wake her mom up"..wh..who did this?..MOM! MOM!"she said as more teas started to flow down her cheeks. /She's gone/she thought as she looked from her mother to her father/they both r..b...but..who?..who did this?..y/**

**Misheu heared a laugh from behind her and turned her head around. "Finally u've returned..They wouldn't tell me where u were...so..I had to kill them..U see..I don't like people who don't listen to me and do as I tell them" A man said as he picked Misheru up and tore her away from her mother's body. "Ur a pretty little thing..I have a something to ask of u-"**

**"NO!" Go away!" she said as she kicked him off of her" U killed them! U KILLED MY PARENTS!"**

**The man stood up and looked at her." And I told you why did I not?..But how rude of u to not let me finish my sentence...didn't they ever teach u manners?" He said with a smile." Now..shut up..and let me finish what I have to say" He said as he kicked her into a wall. He walked up to her and held her by her neck." Now..u have two choices. To either come with me or I can kill u here and u can be with ur dear parents once more..what shall it be?"**

**Misheru kicked him away once more and looked at him when she hit the ground".what do u want with me!" She said as she stood up and looked at him.**

**"Ahh good question...u see..u have two blood lines that flow through ur body. One, from ur mother, is the paint brush one..the other, from ur father, is the one that only the family and those who have seen it know of. Those people who have seen it have not lived. My group and I would love to have both or them" He said as more men walked into the room." In order to have them we must take u along with us." He said as he walked up to her." But if u wish not to come...then we kill u enabling u, or anyone else to have it." He said with a grin." U can run..run for ur life..but know this..we will find u and kill u" He smirked and looked her in her eyes."Ur eye's show me hatred..but ur soul shows me fear. U fear me..so run.."**

**"I don't fear u!" She said as she pulled out a kunai" I HATE U! GET WAY FROM ME!" she said as she stabbed the Kunai into his stomach and ran off. The other men jumped in her way and she turned around and jumped out the window. She ran down the now raining streets and hid. She looked around and more tears started to come down her cheeks./Y did I run..am..am..I..really..scared/**


	2. Recalling the Past

**Dreama Dream Konohagakaure**

Disclaimer: I got the idea to write this from Naruto. Some of the Characters I use may be the characters that Masashi Kishmoto. Most of them will be from my imagination. Where it takes place is not from my imagination, but from Kishmoto's. This story is rated **T** for Teen because of the violence or some other things that might happen later on o.o I'm not so sure about it all yet XD.

This chapter is the start of Misheru remembering all the things that happened in her past.

**Chapter 2: Recalling the Past:**

**Misheru hugged her knees close to her chest and laid her head on her knees."..Do I have a reason to leave?"she said to herself "..My friend has left me..once she found out about me...and now..now..I don't have my parents..and it's all because of me..maybe..maybe I should go back and let them kill me."she thought as she lifted her head. She shook her head and looked around"..no..I can't die yet...my..parents wouldn't want this..no.."she said as she looked at the wall of a building.**

**She gave a slight smile rembering when she first came to the ninja acdemy.**

**"I'm excited mommy..today I get to go to school and be just like u and daddy right?"**

**Sachi gave a smile."that's right today u get to be on ur way."**

**Samuru lowered down to his knees and looked at Miseru" do u have a shinobi way? or is it to early to ask?"**

**Misheru looked at him"no..it's not too early dadddddddyyy!..My Shinobi way is to protect Konoha soz I can eat all the ramen"**

**Samuru smacked his forhead when she said that. Sachi smiled and laughed"is Ramen the only thing u thing about?"**

**Misheru nodded her head fast"ya!..Ramen's good..it's always good"**

**Sachi smiled at Misheru again." I'm going to make lots of friends. Right mommy?"She asked as she looked at the school.**

**Sachi nodded and kissed Mishu's forhead" go ahead ur going to be late now" she said as Misheru's nodded and ran off into the school.**

**Misheru swang open the door"OHAYOO GOZAIMASU(good morning)! SHINDO MISHERU REPORTING FOR DUTY!"she said with a salute/hehe I saw that one on T.V./**

**The teacher looked at her and sighed/great..another hyper active loud mouth./" Plz take ur sit Miss Shindo" She said**

**"Yes sir!" she said as she scuddled off to a seat and sat down.**

**"I'M A WOMAN!"The Sensei said wth a smack on her forhead.**

**Misheru looked at her"..u..u...r?" she said as she stood up and bowed" ohh Gomen! Gomen!(I'm sorry)"**

**"..Just...take ur seat.."**

**"HAI(Yes/ Okay)!"Misheru said as she plopped her butt down in her seat."**

**A little red headed girl looked at Misheru"ur hyper active!U must be fun to hang around with!" she siad with a smile"wanna be my friend?"**

**Misheru smiled" Ok!"she said with a nod"I'm Misheru but u can call me Mishu if u want"**

**"Ok I'm Kaida. It's nice to meet u"**

**/Wow! My frist friend/they both thought" Let's be best friends!" they both shouted.**

**"Let's shut up and pay attention!" The Sensei said as the two girls shut up and giggled,**

**Over the next 7 years the two girls did everything together. When they graduated the acdemy they wished to be in the same team.**

**"oohh..Kaida-chan..what if we're not in the same group?"**

**"..Don't worry Mishu we'll still see each other and besides u can send letters and stuff with one of ur foxes that u got for ur birthday and I can send them stuff back if we're too busy right?"**

**Misheru sighed and nodded"Hai..."she said as she looked at the desk that stood infront of her, Kaida, and the boy who had a crush on Mishu, Haru.**

**"The Next group holds..Shindo Misheru.."Misheru's head raised as she looked at her perivous sensei." Haruki Haru"**

**"YAY! I'M IN MISHU'S GROUP!"Haru said as he jumpped up and glomped her."I loooooooooooooooveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee u Mishuuu!"he said**

**"Owww! I hit my head!" Mishu said as she attempted to get the boy off of her.**

**".. .. .and" The Sensei said as Mishu pushed him off of herself and jumped up.**

**"..a...and?"Mishu said as she looked at the teacher.**

**"Maeko Maemi" Their sensei finished as Mishu fell to the ground.**

**/ooooooooohhhhhhh..man../Mishu thought.**

**A blue haired girl leaned over the long desk and looked at her"..oh..of course u didn't get the group u wanted...and eww get off of the floor u baka inu!(stupid dog)"**

**"I'M NOT STUPID OR A DOG INARI!"Mishu said as she jumped up and leaped on the desk infront of Inari"Ur just jealous cause I'm a better ninja than u!"**

**Another blonde haired girl looked at Misheru and pushed her off of the desk"U might be a better ninja but u rn't better looking then we r..u r just a stupid dog..nasty and no one will ever date u or want to go out with u"**

**Haru growled and turned around sharply."I would want to date her! Don't u say that about _my Mishu! _She's the prettest girl in Konoha! NO ever! and she's a thousand times better than both of u!"**

**Misheru looked at Haru/..H..Haru/"Haru.."**

**"No! Mishu don't let those two get u down"he said as he pulled Misheru up and held her in his arms." Don't let people tell u that Ninja can't cry! Let it all out!" **

**-.-"..Haru..I'm fine..they always do this to me..I'm use to it.."Misheru said with a note of being annoied sounded in her voice.**

**Haru let Misheru go and Misheru slammed her hands on the two twins desk"U're both going down! BLIEVE IT!"**

**Maemi sighed"..I have to have these two bakas(idiots) on my team..y me?.."he thought as he went back to his day dreaming.**

**The Sensei rolled her eyes and said"go get ur lunch..then come back u'll meet ur new Sensei's then." She said.**

**Everyone left but Misheru. Misheru watched as her sensei left the room."..this is bad..so bad..I'm in the group with the boy who glomps me and confesses he loves me atleast 58 times a day..and the quiet day dreaming boy who only talks to himself."She said as she sat on the desk. Two little foxes came running into the room and jumped up by Misheru"Mariko-chan..Maro-san..what do I do now?"she said with a sigh." Let's go get some Ramen."she said as she jumped off of the desk and the two little foxes ran off after her.**


	3. The New Group

**Dreama Dream Konohagakaure**

Disclaimer: I got the idea to write this from Naruto. Some of the Characters I use may be the characters that Masashi Kishmoto. Most of them will be from my imagination. Where it takes place is not from my imagination, but from Kishmoto's. This story is rated **T** for Teen because of the violence or some other things that might happen later on o.o I'm not so sure about it all yet XD.

**Chapter 3: The New Group and the start of becoming a Ninja**

Misheru looked around the Ramen bar between the middle of eating. She looked down at her two foxes, who had been sitting on their own stools and smiled."It won't be so bad. I mean Matsu..is Haru's brother right?"she said"oooooooohhhh Matsu!" she said dreamly.

"..yes?" Matsu said as he took a seat next to her."..u were just talking about me?"

"AH! Nani(what)! Iie(no)!"I was just telling my pets how ur Haru's brother../and wow he's so hot/..and..and how..h.he's in my group!"She said as her face turned completely red./he's makeing my heart pound . / FON 

Matsu smiled at her."Ur adorable u know that..now I know y my little brother likes u"

Misheru smiled/oh..oh..oh he likes me..OHHHH! who cares if he's 6 years older than me he's HOT! and now he finally likes me/

"I'm glad ur my friend..ur like my little sister"Matsu said.

Mishu looked at him"..u..only see me as a friend?..a..as a sister? ooohhh but don't our names work perfectly together? Hatsu and Mishu..ooooh that sounds so sweet!"

Hastu laughed and rustled her hair."Ur too yound for me but ur such a cutie".

Misheru looked at him.."I've gotta go I'll be late for my group"she said with a sigh. She jumped off of her stool and started to walk. Her two foxes trailed along after her.

Misheru walked into the school, and into her old class room. She looked around and saw her group. /..maybe it won't be so great/she thought as she looked at her foxes. Misheru walked over to Kaida and sat next to her. Before she could say anything Haru jumped out of nowhere."AHHHH! HARU!" Misheru said as she punched him, and Haru went flying to the wall. "..H..Haru..UR A BAKA!"/y do I have to have him in my group-.-/

Haru walked over to Misheru and grabbed onto her."I love u!"

Maemi sighed and walked over"..I can't believe I have to be in the same group as the Inu and the Baka loveing Inu.."

Misheru pushed Haru off "I'M NOT A DOG!" Misheru said as everyone looked at her."AND I'M SICK OF EVERYONE CALLING ME A DOG!"

Inari busted out laughing" we all know ur a dog baka-"

"Ok..everyone Shut up! andsit down!" their old Sensei said.

Hours later Misheru, Haru, and Maemi where the only one's left. Haru looked at Misheru as Misheru pet her two foxes." Hey Mishu..how come everyone calls u an Inu?"

Misheru stopped petting her foxes and looked at him. Before she could say anything Maemi cut in"R u really that stupid?..come on she has 2 advanced blood types flowing through her body and she use to follow her 'mommy' aorund like a lost puppy...so she's a mixed bread like a dog and she act's like a puppy!"

"Leave her alone! Maemi!" Haru shouted at him growling.

Misheru stood up, streched and walked over to the door and put her hand on it lightly, and her head lowered." Don't worry about it, Haru...I'm use to it.."

"But u always get mad when people cause u an Inu..ur not use to it."Haru said with worry in his voice.

Misheru shook her head and lifted it up"..I just don't like being called it because I know I'm as human as u..so does everyone else..they're just...stupid.."Misheru said.

Maemi growled when Misheru said that."You! You! little--!"

Misheru turned her head around and smircked"oh did I hit a swore spot?"She said with a smile. She then turned around and looked at the door again and opened it." Look who's the dog now ur growling!"

Misheru then walked outside of the door." I wonder where our sensei is.."(Yes I'm useing something from the manga but it'll be different in someways too;;)

"Well u get back in here Inu.."Maemi said.

"She's not an inu..leave her alone"Haru said

Misheru shook her head and walked back in."..I hope this won't be a thing that happenes everyday...ha..well if the Sensei wants to be late then it's his falut!"she said as she climbed up the wall and stood on the very thin piece of wood that was above the door.

"AHH! Mishu get down u could get hurt!"Haru said as he ran around the room.

"Shut it!..shhhhhhh"Misheru said as she put her finger to her mouth.

Haru looked around and stopped breathing as their Sensei walked in/I have NOTHING! to do with this . /

At the Same time Misheru jumpped down and landed next to the Man. ."oooowwwwww"


	4. Sensei Sada Kaemon

**Dreama Dream Konohagakaure**

Disclaimer: I got the idea to write this from Naruto. Some of the Characters I use may be the characters that Masashi Kishmoto. Most of them will be from my imagination. Where it takes place is not from my imagination, but from Kishmoto's. This story is rated **T** for Teen because of the violence or some other things that might happen later on o.o I'm not so sure about it all yet XD.

Chapter 5 is still in work o.o

**Chapter 4: Sensei Sada Kaemon**

**The tall handsome man looked down at Misheru."..You should learn to be more..um..I dunno..quiet?" He said with a smile." You were a dead give away."**

**Misheru looked up at him and sighed. She jumped up and stood on her tip toes trying to get as tall as he was. "Y were u late! all the other Sensei's were here and our old one left!"**

**The man looked down at her and sighed."..You shouldn't nose into people's business...but since u asked I'll just say I had important matters to take care of...ok..now follow me." He said as he walked out.**

**Misheru lowered off of her toes and looked at her two foxes, Mariko and Maro. The two foxes stood up and walked over to her and they walked out following the man.**

**Haru shrugged and followed after her and the foxes. Maemi looked around, lowered his feet off of the table, stood up and followed them. **

**A few minutes following their leave of the school they were sitting outside under a big tree. Mariko and Maro were sitting on Misheru's lap. Haru was staring at Misheru, and as Maemi was leaning against the tree with his arms behind his head.**

**The man was sitting on the ground cross legged and nodded to himself. "ok first off tell me about u. I'll start first. My name is Sada Kaemon..but u well call me Sensei Kaemon or just plain Sensei..it's up to u. What I like is..none of your bussiness..what I hate is punks, kids who won't listen to me, kids who boss others around or who r just plain mean to others for no reason what so ever" he said as he looked at Maemi" and lazy, kids who think they're the best. My plains for the future r to get you kids to become the best ninja's you can be." He said with a nod. "Now the pretty little lady with the two fox friends"**

**Misheru blushed alittle at the what he said." I'm Shindo Misheru but u can call me Mishu for short. These r my two foxes Mariko and Maro. I like to eat Ramen, any kind, cook ramen, make new kinds of ramen. I like to take care of my foxes, and learn new things. I don't like Maemi, and sometimes Haru gets on my nerves but he's nice and always sticks up for me so I don't hate him fully. My dreams for the future r to protect Konoha and become the best ninja I can. So I'll work really hard Sensei. My hobbies r pranking, and making ramen...did I say that before? oh well I love ramen. I like comparing ramen and eat as much as I can too!"**

**/Wow she thinks about Ramen alot;;/Kaemon thought. "That's good to hear Misheru-Chan..now the boy who is..uh..stairing at Misheru O.o"**

**Haru was a little startled and he looked at Kaemon".ummm I'm Haruki Haru. I like Mishu-san, and I also like to work hard. My dreams for the future is to marry Mishu and become a really smart ninja who can do just more than fit. I also want to be able to heal people and make them feel better so I'll probably become a doctor if I can. But if Konoha needs me I'll fight. What I hate...no...who I hate is Maemi and my brother Matsu.." he said as he looked at the leaves over his head.**

**Misheru looked at Haru and wondered why he hated his brother"..I would give to have a Nii-san(big brother) or Nee-san(big sister)..or just nii-chan(little brother) or nee-chan(little sister)..and ur Nii-san is just soo nice sooooooo nice and handsome" She said with a dreamy look in her eyes and a light blush.**

**Kaemon smacked his forhead/love triangle.. .. /"Ok now the little layed back boy.."Kaemons said with a sigh.**

**Maemi looked at him with lazy eyes. He sighed and nodded"..ok...I'm Maeko Maemi..I like to take things at my own paste..and relax.. My dreams for the future..hum" he said as he put his hand to his chin and raised his head to the sky" I've never thought of them..and I don't plain" he said as he looked at Kaemon" to tell u if I ever do think of them!" he said as he crossed his arms with a huff"..what I hate is..almost everyone and everything..Id rather be alone wolf..and I hate haveing to be in the same group and the Inu and the baka loving Inu!" He said as the look on his face looked more angry.**

**Kaemon shook his head." I hate kids like u Maemi..so I have to change that.."he said as he stood up and looked at the three." I like two out of the three so far.. Tomorrow..meet me just outside of Konoha with all ur ninja gear." he said as he titled his head slightly to the sky. "Meet me there at 5 am no sooner no later..5 am sharp!" He said " I'll see you then." he said with a slight was and he walked off.**

**Misheru's foxes jumped off of her lap and she stood up." 5 am! ahhhhh that's too early! Well..I'll see you two then..good-bye" she said with a bow and she walked off and her foxes followed her.**

**Maemi and Haru left a bit later after her.**


	5. Say What!

If your confused on what fox of Misheru's is male and which is female..Mariko is Female. Maro is male. lol

**Chapter 5: Say What!**

Misheru woke up a half an our early the next morning. She took a shower to wake her up, got dressed, ate, and then left with Mariko and Maro. Still sleepy she walked to the gate of Konoha and looked at it. /He said to meet him just outside of town..um..I..think he did/she thought as she walked out of the gates.

Misheru and her foxes sat on the ground, not far from Konoha, and looked around," He didn't tell us where to meet..well..he did but it wasn't the best way the say it" she said to Mariko and Maro. "I hope we're in the right place" she said with a yawn. "I think I might take a nap" Misheru said as she layed across the grass.

Just as she was about to fall asleep Haru jumped on her stomic" Mishu-chan! I found u! Ohh Mishu chan"Haru pulled Misheru up and hugged her." Hey it's time to get up and stay awake!"

Misheru looked at Haru ." Haru..your..holding..really..really..tight..plz..let..gooooo!"

Haru let go of Misheru when Mariko and Maro bit his arms." WAHHHHHH!" Haru cried as tears ran down his face. Mariko and Maro let go of Haru and looked at Misheru.

Misheru looked at Haru in amazement"..how did_ you_ become a Genin? Your crying over alittle bite! They didn't bite u hard"

Haru looked at Misheru with one eye open"..I know..I was just hopeing that I could get your attention"he said with a sniffle.

Misheru sighed and hugged him"there there.." she said as she patted him on the back.

Maemi walked up to them"..going to make puppies?" he said with a smirk.

Misheru let go of Haru and jumped up in Maemi's face" SHUT UP! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" she said as she was grabbed by the back of her shirt. "eh?" she said a little scared and surprised at the same time.

Kaemon flicked Misheru in the back of the head" Keep quite..you can wake up the dead" He said as he pushed her to the ground.

Misheru looked up at Kaemon "WHADDA YA DO THAT FOR!" she said a her face turned red in anger.

Kaemon sighed"..you just don't learn do you..ooooooooook..what we're going to do today is survial training..We-"Kaemon didn't get to finish his sentence because Misheru imterupted him.

"Wait! We did enough of that back in the academy!"Misheru said when Maemi knocked her over the head." OUCH! YOU BAKA!"

Kaemon looked at them and Misheru shut up and stopped from almost knocking Maemi in the face." thank you. You well have to get these mable's from me by-"

Misheru interupted Kaemon" But there's only 2! How are we all supposed to get them?"She finished ooff. Yet agian Maemi didn't fail to whack her in the back of the head, this time he almost knocked her out.

"Now you'll have to figure tat out by yourselves"/hehe I wasn't going to tell them anyway/Kaemon said and thought. After Kaemon told them what this was for they got started.

Bone headed Misheru of course wanted to a marble before Maemi so she tried to fight Kaemon herself. "Come on Sensei! fight meeeeeeeeeeee!" She said as she ran at him holding a kunai out to strike him with.

Kaemon who had just about enough with her just moved out of her way. Misheru gasped and got mad./I've gotta stop him somehow! But how/she thought and then as she turned around and came to a skidding stop and she looked as if she had an idea. She started to dance and red butterflies came out of the ground and surounded her.

Kaemon looked at Misheru with confusein/I've never seen this before..what is this/

The butterflies spread out far away from Misheru, while still circleing her, and she was wearing a black Kimono with red butterlies on it. Misheru stopped and put her hands together in the shape of a butterfly (or uh what you would use to make a shadow puppet of one)." Black Buttferfly" The butterflies flew over to Kaemon and cut him. The now Paralized(temporaly), Kaemon lay on the ground.

Misheru smiled and grabbed one of the marble's"weeeeeee!" she said as Kaemon grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the ground" OUCHIE!" she said as her face hit the ground. The marble went rolling out of her hands and Kaemon grabbed it.

"Nice technic..but..you've..gotta work on..it more..I can still move ...my arms. Did you come up with it?" Kaemon asked.

Misheru nodded slowly".y...ya" she said./but I lost the marble/ she thought as she lifted her head up. Her outfit was now back to normal and she stopped up slowly.

Kaemon looked at Misheru"..can u plz..reverse this?"

Misheru, who was in half a daze nodded and took out the 3 of hearts and the 3 of dimons(the cards o.o) and flicked them at him and unparalized him.

Kaemon smiled, stood up, and laughed " I knew that pulling you down and almost knocking you to do that!" Kaemon said laughing harder.

Misheru, who just noticed what she did fell down and hit the ground. Haru came running to her and got cought in a trap. Maemi saw this as an oppertuntiy to attack..but low and behold he too was cought. Misheru was tighted up to a log, for pulling that stunt that she did, and she didn't get lunch while Maemi and Haru did. Maemi and Haru were told not to feed Misheru or they'ed all fail. Haru listened to Kaemon and ate his food slowly. Misheru was almost in tears from being so hungry that Maemi handed her his food"..here.."he said.

"AH! Maemi! You can't! we'll fail!" Haru said.

Maemi looked at Haru"..I thought you loved her?..Why don't you let her have some of your food then? Fail or not she's still.. ..human."

Haru too gave her his food. And as like in Naruto they passed.

Sorry the end is kind of chopy . 


	6. Mishuchan What'd you do to your hair?

**Dreama Dream Konohagakaure**

Disclaimer: I got the idea to write this from Naruto. Some of the Characters I use may be the characters that Masashi Kishmoto. Most of them will be from my imagination. Where it takes place is not from my imagination, but from Kishmoto's. This story is rated **T** for Teen because of the violence or some other things that might happen later on o.o I'm not so sure about it all yet XD.

Chapter 6 Preview and stuff:

Ya ya ok ok I think that I'm going to try and put Previews in..oh…um..right..plz don't be too harsh on me..this is only my first Fanfic..before this I've only wrote essay's and stuff. So I'm trying really hard. KK the Preview for Chap 6..or maybe it's explain the stuff o.o **PLZ READ THIS TO UNDERSTAND **

Mishu has Red bangs..well not in the early chapters but starting in this one she does. Haru-kun's not so happy about it..it's Haru what else to you expect?. I have many reason's why she dyed her bangs: She wanted to be different instead of having just completely dark brown hair( that's why I dyed mine XD), she wanted to get Matsu's attention( Hey she can try..even though if he is a lot more older than her..maybe they will date for awhile .), she thought that people might stop making fun of her if she didn't look the same as she usually does( she's only 12 give her a break). Why did she dye her bangs red of all colors? Because she thought that red expressed her more..and why does she keep it later on? Because she likes it a lot and it's her own look. Haru will probably say this in this Chapter somewhere..that is if I remember. Oh and if you're wondering why Haru always calls Misheru Mishu-chan even though they're the same age… it's because he's a few month's older than her.

**Chapter 6: Mishu-Chan What'd you do to your hair!**

Misheru woke up the next morning and looked around her room. Her two foxes, Mariko and Maro, were sleeping on the end of her bed and she had just got out of her bed and started doing her streches. "1 and 2 and 3 and 4!" she said as she did a few jumping jacks. After she got done with her streches she got dressed and walked down stairs."Good morning mom! Good morning dad!" she said as she hugged them both.

"Good morning dear" Her mother, Sachi said with a smile.

Samuru nodded at Misheru and went back to eating his breakfast.

Misheru sighed and sat down in her usual seat and looked at her breakfast./Dad's always like this...he always ignores me../she thought as she looked up at him./maybe if I was aboy he'd pay more attention to me../she thought as she looked over at her mom, who just mearly smiled at her. /aww moms always so nice to me. I don't think I've ever seen her mad./she thought with a smile back at her mother. Misheru nodded to herself, at a thought she just had(hehe. you'll see soon what it was about) and started to eat her breakfast.

After Misheru got done with her breakfast she put her dish in the sink and Mariko and Maro came running downstairs."Good morning guys" she said with a bright smile. She pet them then feed them and gave them water. After that she ran back into her room and put her headband on (Like Sakura wears hers). She ran back downstairs and out the door. /Right! Maybe if I do this things will change/she thought as she sprinted into a shop and bought a few things and ran back home.

She ran through the door and up the stairs, into her room and shut the door.

Sachi blinked at Misheru's, well strang..umm no stanger behavoir. "Samuru..Misheru's acting weird."

Samuru looked at Sachi"..she always acting weird"she said with a note of annoyance in his voice.

Sachi growled and smacked him in the back of the head." Don't you care about our daughter!"

"I'd rather have a son, Sachi, we both know that. I don't want that klutzy, prankster, ditzzy girl takeing this clan over! No _my_ clan over! All she ever thinks about is boys and ramen!" Samuru said as he rubbed his head. Yet again he was slapped, no punched, in the back of the head by Sachi, this time harder.

"Don't _ever_! Talk about Misheru that way! She's_ Our_ daughter! Your so cold hearted! And on top of that your sexest! Don't you love her!"Sachi said.

"..Yes I love her! She's my daughter!" Samuru said as he rubbed his head again.

"Well your sure don't seem like you do!" Sachi said.

An hour passed and Misheru came running down the stairs" Mama! Look!" She said as she ran up to her mom pointing at her bangs smileing." Look! I dyed my bangs!"

Sachi looked at Misheru and smiled." They're very nice dear. I like that color on you" She said with another smile.

Misheru smiled and hugged her mom and ran outside with Mariko and Maro following her. Misheru ran smack into none other then the Doom and Gloom twins,as she refered to them, Inari and Mieko.

Inari looked down at Misheru, who had fallen on the ground."well well well look who it is sister. The baka inu changed her hair."

Mieko nodded and smirked" yup..now she looks more like a dog with her bangs a different color. Look at that! Her fur has different colors in it! Just like a mut!" she said with a laugh."Matsu's not going to look twice at you now that you've showen your true mut!"

Inari and Mieko broke out into a laughing fit and Misheru jumped up and grabbed them by the colurs of their shirts and knocked their head together." SHUT UP!" she said as she swang them around, let go of them, and they went flying into a buliding. Misheru then ran off and to the Ramen Shop and went to sit down in her usual seat but a blonde haired boy was sitting in it./Who does he think he is sitting in my seat/ Misheru said as she walked up to the blonde." Hey! Your sitting in _My_ seat!" Misheru said.

The boy, who was clearly 3 years older than her, turned around and looked at her" Hey kid! I was here first! I don't see your name on this seat anywhere! So sit somewhere else!" He said."Besides..it's lunch time and I'm eating my Ramen!"

Misheru blushed when she saw him./oh..it's Naruto..wow he sure has gotten cute! I haven't seen him in so long/"oh..N..Naruto..I'm sorry..I didn't know it was you..I'm so stupid I should have knowen by the hair..but it's been so long since I've seen you that I forgot..I'm so sorry" she said with a bow.

Naruto looked at Misheru like she was weird "Who are you?" he asked her.

Misheru fell to the ground and then jumped back up./He doesn't remeber me! Gawh!..it's because of that stupid Sakura girl/Misheru thought/oh well/she thought and she walked to the other end of the bar thing and sat down.

Kaida came running in and sat next to Misheru and hugged her" Hey Misheru!" She said and she looked at Misheru's hair "Oh! Wow! I like your hair!" Kaida said"let's get some Ramen"

Misheru smiled and nodded" ok" Kaida and Misheru ordered some Ramen, ate, it, paid for it, and then left. The two girl's walked around Konoha chating untill Haru popped up out of nowhere with his jaw wide open.

"Mish-Chan! What'd your do to your hair!"he asked. It' was no surprise to Misheru and Kaida that he was upset about her dyeing her bangs, but rather an annoyance."Mishu-cahn I loved your hair the way it was! Dye it back Mishu-chan! Dye it back "

Misheru loked really annoyed now and she pushed him away from her." No! You'll have to get use to it Haru-kun!" She said as her and Kaida walked away.


	7. Chunin Exam?

**Dreama Dream Konohagakaure**

Disclaimer: I got the idea to write this from Naruto. Some of the Characters I use may be the characters that Masashi Kishmoto. Most of them will be from my imagination. Where it takes place is not from my imagination, but from Kishmoto's. This story is rated **T** for Teen because of the violence or some other things that might happen later on o.o I'm not so sure about it all yet XD.

**What Happened in the last chapter:**

Well..in the last chapter Sachi, Misheru's mom, and Samuru, Misheru dad, got into an argument over Misheru. And Misheru dyed her bangs. A lot of people liked it but of course Haru wasn't too happy about it.

**Chapter 7 Preview and stuff:**

In this chapter they learn about the Chunin Exam. Please remember Misheru is remembering all of this..I might switch back and forth from the past to the present. You'll know when I do though. I'll put it like this: _For the Present. _It should be the past but I don't want it to be XD.

**Chapter 7: Chunin Exam?**

A few month's after Misheru had dyed her hair and after they've done several missons, Misheru was sitting in the tree, Haru was sitting underneath the branch where Misheru sat, and Maemi was sitting on the other side of the tree away from the both of them. Kaemon Sensei had seen them all a few hours ago and he told them to meet him there, for he had something to tell them.

Misheru laid down on the branch she was sitting on and looked down at Haru. "Ney Ney( hey hey), Haru" She said as she let her arms fall off of the branch and hang freely in the air.

Haru's head whipped up and he looked up at Misheru "Ya Mishu-chan?" he said excitedly, she hadn't talked to him much over the past few months so he was happy to have her talking to him.

Misheru looked up at the leaves and slowly lowered her head back down as she said" what do you think Sensei wants to talk to us about?"

Haru shook his head "I dunno. It must be important though."

Misheru nodded and staired off into the distance.

Kaemon walked up and looked and saw only Haru and Maemi." Where's Misheru?"

Misheru jumped off of the branch and landed infront of her sensei." Good after-noon Sensei"

_Misheru looked up from the ground and at the wall. The rain fell infront of her face and more tears slightly fell from her eyes /I lost Kaemon Sensei too..it was my fault after all..I wasn't strong enough to protect him..I hated him at the time..now I know he pushed me to get stronger..but I didn't understand then..if I could just..go back in time and change that..and save him..he was like a father to me../ She thought as more tears came down her face." I'm so sorry everyone.. I wish I could have changed things.."_

Kaemon smiled and looked at the three of them" Ok..in a few weeks the Chunin Exam is going to start. For the next 3 weeks we're going to practice so you'll be ready for it. I want to meet you here at 5:30 every morning untill then. I don't want to hear any ifs ands or buts about it!"

Haru nodded and looked at Misheru /Maybe if I leave early enough then I can meet Mishu-chan on the way there/ X 3.

Misheru nodded "Hai Sensei" she said.

Maemi sighed and nodded" that's too early.." he said as he leaned against the tree.


	8. Enter Dark Misheru

**Dreama Dream Konohagakaure**

Disclaimer: I got the idea to write this from Naruto. Some of the Characters I use may be the characters that Masashi Kishmoto. Most of them will be from my imagination. Where it takes place is not from my imagination, but from Kishmoto's. This story is rated **T** for Teen because of the violence or some other things that might happen later on o.o I'm not so sure about it all yet XD.

**In the Last Chapter:**

Misheru and her team learned about the Chunin exam.

**Chapter 8 Preview and stuff:**

In this chapter we meet Dark Misheru..the idea is from Fruits Basket. If you read the manga or watch the anime you know what I'm talking about. I'm kind of like that too XD I have a dark side as well..so hence Misheru has one XD and Misheru get a new weapon in this, Gauntlets. I got the idea from Untold Legends! X3.You can tell the difference from Misheru and Dark Misheru by these ways: Dark Misheru is extremely mean and will kill at anytime, Her hairs completely black and her eyes are red.

**Chapter 8: Enter Dark Misheru**

Later the following week Misheru was walking down the roads with her best friend, Kaida. "Let's get lunch then go and get some more Sharinkins Kaida..I'm hungry"Misheru said with a smile.

Kaida looked at Misheru and nodded "you're always hungry" She said with a laugh"let me guess Ramen?"

Misheru smiled once more and nodded" that's right. You know me too well" Misheru said with a laugh.

Kaida shook her head" it's not that I know you too well it's that almost everyone knows that you always eat Ramen. You and that Naruto guy always do. You know you two should go out"

Misheru turned alittle red and got mad. "Ok for one thing..Naruto is older than me..and for another he wouldn't go out with me. And all because we both like Ramen alot doesn't mean that we're perfect for each other.." Misheru said as she huffed and looked away.

Kaida tried to look at her face but Misheru kept moving her head so that Kaida couldn't see her blushing. "You like him don't you?" she said as her eye's got wide with excitement." Awe Misheru's over Matsu!" she said with a singing voice.

Misheru gasped and looked at Kaida her face now redder than before. "That's not true! I love

Matsu and I don't like Naruto in that way! Naruto doesn't even remember who I am!"

Kaida busted out laughing. "Mishu has a crush on Naurto!" She said as she ran off.

Misheru growled and ran after her " I DO NOT!" she said and she ran into the ramen shop completely forgetting about chasing Kaida because she was too hungry to care anymore.

Misheru took her normal seat and ordered some ramen. After eating it she paid and left to go and get some more Sharinkins. She walked into the store and when she did she saw a new weapon that must have came in not too long ago. Misheru picked it up and took it to the counter, with the Sharinkins, and asked "Sir..how much is this new weapon?"

The man at the counter turned around and looked at the new weapon."Oh the Gauntlets? they're 20 dollars. Would you like to buy them and the Sharinkins, ma'am?"

Misheru nodded and took out the money for her new items. Once she left the store she put them on he wristes. "Awesome!" she said as she moved her wrists around to get a feel for them" Oh! I can't wait to use them!" she said excitedly. Just then the Doom and Gloom twins, Inari and Mieko, came walking up to her.

"Ohhhhhhhhh! Sister! The baka inu has a new weapon! Awe! look at the little toy!" Inari said with a laugh.

Mieko leaned in and looked at Misheru's wrists "oh yes. What Kawaii(cute) little toys. Ney

Misheru.Where'd you get those? I want some to play with" she said with a howl of laughter.

Misheru growled and looked at them girls. Her hair was completely black and her eyes were red."..shut..up.."she said as she grabbed Inari by the throat." I'll kill the both of you!" She said as she held her free hand up to her neck." One slice and I can make you bleed from your neck..and with my other hand I can slice your neck off!" She said with a grin that mad her look like a killer.

Mieko shricked and yelled at Misheru" Who the hell are you! AH! LET GO OF MY SISTER!" she said as she tried to pulled Misheru off of her sister.

Misheru grabbed Mieko and held her by her throat." ahh but I can kill the both of you at the same time. Or I could kill one while the other watches!" She said with a shrick of laughter. "hehehe..the smell of fear makes me feel so good inside." She said calmly.

Luckly, for the two sister's, Kaemon had came up behind Misheru and knocked her out. "Just so you know girls..That wasn't the normal Misheru. And I'd be on the watch for Dark Misheru if I were you. I'm not always going to be there to save you from her." He said and he picked Misheru up.

The two twins held each other in fear. "H..How do you know that wasn't Misheru" Inari said.

"Didn't you notice it? Her hair was completely Black and her eye's Red..and no matter how much she hates one person she could never have talked that way to someone. Maybe if someone were to kill her family or someone very dear to her then it'd be possible. Or if it came to protecting Konoha. But to kill someone that she went to school with? I don't think she has the heart." Kaemon nodded at the girls. "Go home..and don't tell anyone about this I'm going to try and help her with this ok?" He said as he walked off carring Misheru.

Sorry it's so short..my mom's bugging me..


	9. Chunin Exam part 1

**Dreama Dream Konohagakaure**

Disclaimer: I got the idea to write this from Naruto. Some of the Characters I use may be the characters that Masashi Kishmoto. Most of them will be from my imagination. Where it takes place is not from my imagination, but from Kishmoto's. This story is rated **T** for Teen because of the violence or some other things that might happen later on o.o I'm not so sure about it all yet XD.

**In the Last Chapter:**

We met Dark Misheru and Misheru got a new weapon!

**Chapter 9 Preview and stuff:**

This is the start of the Chunin Exam. It's the first part of it. I'm feeling better about writing now that I've wrote more things then just essay's ;. I hope you guys think it's getting better. Please comment and don't flame . I've been reading a lot more and watching alot more anime so I think I'm getting the more comfortable as I write more.

This is all playing out in my mind as I'm writing this hehehehe. Like if it were to happen in the anime squeals sadly alas I cannot draw well . . So that'll never happen unless I have Avery draw the Manga for me XD.

**Reflecting on this chapter:**

I feel like Misheru is really depressed lately. I feel like Haru has gotten more grown up, and Kaemon seems a little depressed in this chapter also..I feel like Maemi's the same however. Does that say something about me? I'm not sure as of right now. But maybe Misheru's depressed because of Dark Misheru and she's having problems controlling her. But I'm not 100 Sure yet Kaemon has been trying to help her with controlling DM (Dark Misheru) so it could be that they're a little tired. Haru Has grown up a lot I think it might be because he has seen what every body makeing her mad has done to her. So he feels he has to be more calm when with her. Misheru also seems to be warming up to Haru a lot more. She seems him more as a brother right now. It might change later on however.

**Chapter 9: Chunin Exam Part 1**

Misheru, Haru, and Maemi, all stood on the bridge, just a few hours before the first part of the Exam. Misheru, who had been sitting on the railing looked over at Haru and sighed. "Where could Sensei be?" she said talking to herself in a low voice./I hope that Dark Misheru doesn't come out during the exam o.o/. Misheru thought as she slowly shook her head./that would be bad../ Misheru looked away from Haru and down at the water. "What do you think it's going to be like? The Exam that is" Misheru asked her team mates.

Haru looked over at Misheru, who had not been looking at him, and shook his head "Not Sure. It'll probably be really hard.. I can only image.. a fight with Lord Hokage?"

Maemi looked at Haru like he was an idiot. Haru had been sitting down, leaning against the bride. "They wouldn't make us fight The Hokage! She's too strong!( Yes she, this would be when Tsunade was Hokage)" He said with a growl." Your so stupid!"

Misheru growled at turned to Maemi, her bangs were half red and half black and one eye was red and the other green "How do _YOU _know.. maybe we will face her! "she said as her other eye turned red. "It might not be a fight of strength but Skill! I'M SO SICK OF YOU, MAEMI!" Misheru said.

Haru jumped up and pushed Misheru off of the bridge and she fell into the water." Sorry Mishu-chan I couldn't let you turn into Dark Misheru.. I.. I don't like Dark Misheru "Haru said, because he felt bad for pushing Misheru in.

Misheru jumped up and her eyes were green again and her bangs were fully red. "Thanks Haru-kun..I almost lost control again.." she said as she climbed back up and sat down." I'm a little upset that you pushed me in" she said as she looked at the sky. "But you did it so I wouldn't change into

Dark Misheru"she said as she looked at him with a smile. "Thank you Haru." She said as she jumped off and hugged him. /You know.. Haru's not a bad guy.. he's a real sweet heart.. He's like my brother./ she thought.

Haru smiled and blushed "your welcome Mishu-chan.. but your getting me all wet;" He said with a laugh. /Ohhhhhh she's hugging me I'm so happy! Maybe she's starting to like me/ He thought as he hugged her back. "Not that it's bothering me or anything"

Misheru laughed and let go of him. Maemi rolled his eyes and stood up once Kaemon had arrived. Kaemon looked at them and nodded "I'm glad you're all here. Sorry I was late. Now..let's get going shall we?" He said as he started walking. Misheru and the others followed him until they reached their destination. "We're here" He said with a smile at the group. "I hope your ready for this."

Misheru nodded, she knew she was ready for or.. at least she believed she was. Haru slowly nodded and swallowed heavy, he was nervous about the whole thing and he didn't want to fight Tsunade in a fight. Maemi nodded lazily, he could careless about this, but if it meant showing up Misheru and Haru he would do it.

Misheru looked at her sensei and asked him "Sensei do you know what the exam is going to be? And if so can you tell us?" Misheru asked hopefully.

Kaemon laughed a little "I know but I can't tell you. That would be cheating. And that wouldn't be very fair now would it?"

Misheru shook her head. /Guess not...but still what if Haru is right/

Maemi, who was bored and annoyed by all of this, shook his head at this.

Haru was really quiet, of course it had been out of fear.

Kaemon looked at his group and noticed how the three had each acted differently to this. Haru had been scared, Misheru was pretty confident and Maemi, as usual, was bored. "Ok.. now everyone walk inside. I'll meet up with you later." Kaemon said with a wave as he walked away.

Misheru, Haru, and Maemi all looked at each other, nodded and walked into the building. Misheru looked around and saw that the room was filled with the other six people who had made it into groups along with them, people who had graduated way before them, and people from other countries. /oh.. wow! There's so many people here/

Haru's face had lost it's color and he looked about ready to faint. He walked closer to Misheru and grabbed onto her arm. "Mi.. Mishu-chan.. Is every thing going to be ok? They wouldn't make us do anything dangerous would they?"

Misheru looked at Haru and shook his head "no they wouldn't make us do anything dangerous. And yes everything's going to be ok." Misheru said trying to confert him, of course she had not known herself but she wanted to make him feel better anyway.

Haru loosened his grip on Misheru's arm and smiled weakly up and her, he was still a little scared but since Misheru hadn't gotten mad at him for clinging on to her, and she was really nice about answering him, he felt a lot better.

Maemi shook his head and looked at the rest of his team mates. "Would you two shut up already.. "he said as he walked off. Misheru shook her head at Maemi and walked off with Haru following after her.

Misheru looked around again and squealed when she saw Kaida and ran over to her and glomped her" Kaida! I'm so happy your here!" She said with a smile. Kaida turned around and looked at Misheru with a snarl and pushed her off of her. Misheru sat on the ground and looked at Kaida in confusion. "Kaida-san? Do.. Do oshite no? (what's wrong) Did I do something wrong?"

Kaida glaired at her and walked off. Kaida had found out about Misheru's two bloodlines and how Misheru turned into DM (Dark Misheru) if she got too mad. She had now seen her as a freak and wanted nothing to do with her.

Misheru sat on the ground. She was confused and almost in tears. "What did I do?" she said in a low voice. Haru walked over to her and helped her up. He walked off with her, still holding onto her arm. The two walked into a different room, the one they were told to go to, and sat down. They were later separated and the first part of the exam had started not long after everyone had came in.

They were told what to do and all started the first part of the exam. /we can't get caught cheating on this test/ Misheru thought as she looked down at the paper. /oh.. I don't know any of these/she thought. /Maybe I should have paid attention more in school/ She thought as she laid her head down on the table./How do I pass this! I'm never going to become a Chunin/She thought. She lifted her head and looked around then down at the paper. /They said we can't get caught cheating.. so if I find a way to cheat without getting caught then I'll be fine/ She thought as she pulled her deck of cards out under the table. She then took out her kunai and cut her hand a little. She pressed her hand against the cards and the blood on them soaked into the cards. / cards of sprit, cards of blood, please help me with this test. Help when cheat so I can pass./she thought. The blood that had soaked into the cards came back up and formed into the first answer so that she could run her hand across them to feel the answer.

An hour or so later the room had emptied out. The test had now ended and the one's who were left had passed. Haru, and Misheru felt like a weight had been lifted off of their shoulders and Maemi, who was still as cool as earlier that morning, just leaned back and looked around. Misheru put away her cards, wrapped up her hand, and stretched. The first part of the Exam was finally done. But one thing had still been bothering her, and that was why was Kaida acting this way to her?


	10. At Night she's Dark Misheru

**Dreama Dream Konohagakaure**

Disclaimer: I got the idea to write this from Naruto. Some of the Characters I use may be the characters that Masashi Kishmoto. Most of them will be from my imagination. Where it takes place is not from my imagination, but from Kishmoto's. This story is rated **T** for Teen because of the violence or some other things that might happen later on o.o I'm not so sure about it all yet XD.

**In the Last Chapter:**

Ok so in the last chapter Misheru, Haru, and Maemi all took the first part of the Chunin Exam. All of them pasted. Kaida seemed very cold to Misheru, and Misheru and Haru seem to be getting closer. Ohh is it leading to something? hehehe Only I know (..no really I have no clue as of right now XD).

**Chapter 10 Preview and stuff:**

I wanted to make a chapter for DM so I did. I came up with the idea of her stealing some things on my way home from school. This chapter isn't as long as the other ones have been I didn't want to make it too long.

**Reflecting on this chapter:**

I think that DM is getting colder and colder as time goes by. Yes Misheru has learned how to control her better. But since her friend has changed her defenses were down and she wasn't thinking about controlling DM. DM saw this as a opportunity to take control and roam around. But will she be stopped by Kaemon, as she has many times before? Or will she be caught when she runs off? Or will she decide to kill Misheru because she thinks Misheru is worthless? You'll have to read to find out lol.

**Chapter 10: At Night she's Dark Misheru**

Misheru, Haru, and Maemi all walked outside of the building and saw Kaemon. They all walked over to him. Misheru was trying her best to hide the fact that she was hurt by her friends sudden change of heart. Haru noticed that Misheru was struggling with this but said nothing, he just grabbed her hand and looked at her. Maemi looked Kaemon dead in the eyes "We passed...can we go home now! We're Chunin now right!" He said.

Kaemon looked at the cocky little boy and shook his head" your not Chunin just yet. The test is not over! And Don't get Cocky with me Maeko Maemi!" Kaemon said and he picked Maemi up and tossed him behind him. Kaemon walked over to Misheru and looked at her" Misheru-chan what's wrong? You passed the first part of the exam. You should be happy."

Misheru looked at Kaemon "oh.. nothing" she said as she pulled her hand away from Haru's "I'm just tired. That's all." Misheru said.

Kaemon knew something was wrong but he said nothing more of it. "I'll meet all of you here tomorrow at 6 in the morning." The group nodded and walked off to go home. When at home

Misheru snuck out of her bedroom window and landed on the ground, like a cat.

"Stupid humans. "She said as she stood up fully, her eye's were red and her hair fully black. She started to walk and she looked around. "How dare Kaida turn against me.." She said as she looked around again. She then waved her hand and a card appeared in it. "8 of clubs.. good" she said with a smirck. She held the card up in the air, she waved it about and it started to rain. She then brought it down and kissed it and it started to storm. She smirked and started to walk off again. "I love this kind of weather. It makes me feel alive. Now.. I can steal some stuff. and everybody will think it's dear lovely ol' Misheru-san." She said with a laugh. "I can kill that Kaida girl and it'll be shown as Misheru's fault too! She beg and pleade and cry saying ' But I didn't do it! I swear! I don't even remember doing it! It wasn't me it was Dark Misheru!' and everyone will laugh at her not believing her. I know what they'll say! They'll all say ' Dark Misheru? Don't blame this on someone.. or something that doesn't against!' They'll all want to kill her. But just before they get to I'll come out and kill them all! I will rule this pathic place." She said with a snarl.

Just then Kaemon walked by and DM gasped and jumped into an alley way. /I hope he didn't hear me.. he got that pathic Misheru to be able to control me better! But now since she's so depressed and upset it was easy takeing her over. At night she's weak hum..I wonder what the next part of the test is going to be about. Maybe I can take her over again and kill Kaida there. The twins will be next and after that...Maemi. Haru..oh and Haru I'll keep him alive..just to scare him..he doesn't like me but I love to scare people/she thought with a grin. Once Kaemon had passed she ran out and went into the store.

The man at the register looked at her. "Oh Miss Shindo. I thought you dyed your bangs. Would you like me to get you anything?" He asked.

DM looked at him and she looked solom. "father made me dye my bangs back. He's such an aweful aweful man." she said as tears started to follow down her cheaks. "..y..yes I need some kunai's. Can you please get them for me there seems to be none left." she said. Once the man nodded she grabbed somethings and ran out howling in laughter "fool.."she said as the man came chaseing after her.

"

STOP THAT GIRL!" he said and a group of people started follwing her.

/ehehehe! Just what I wanted/she said as she jumped from building to building untill she got to the gate of Konoha and ran out. After awhile she found a lake and stopped infront of it./I think I'll kill this girl. I won't be around anymore but I still would love to kill her/she said with a grin. She dropped the stuff she stole tied a rock to her leg and jumped into the water. Once at the bottom she gave Misheru control again. Misheru looked around and ried to swim up.

/AH! the rock! it..it's too heavy. I'm going to die! I don't want to die! Calm down.. think.. I can use my kunai's or something to cut this rope./she thought and she reached to get her kunai's or something to cut the rope. It took her a little while to find a kunai and she cut the rope and swam up to the break of the water. She dragged herself on land and flopped down on the ground, and rolled over on her back. /..water.. it.. it's.. r.. rain...ing.. oh.. I'm so tired./she thought and her eyes came to a close.

A woman with long blonde hair walked up to Misheru and bent down "so.. this is the girl who caused the ruckus is it? She doesn't look like much trouble to me" she said as she picked her up. "I'll just take her back to Konoha." She looked down at the girl /Shindo huh/she said. Misheru had been wearing a necklace with her family symbol on it and the woman knew what clan she belonged to. /I know where she lives. That's good then//I hope people don't cause her any grief. I'll talk to her Sensei about this./ she thought as she reached Misheru's door and knocked on her.

Her mother came to the door. "Lord Hokage! D.. Didn't Mishu-chan do something wrong? Is she alright! She was in her room last I checked OMG! I.. Is she dead!" Sachi asked.

Tsunade shook her head. "She caused a disturbance and ran off..I heard about this and went looking for her. She fine." Tsunade said as she handed Misheru to her mother. "But I'm going to talk to her sensei about this ok" she said as she walked off.

Sachi blinked and bowed to Tsunade as she left "thank you Lord Hokage!" she said not questioning her on what happened and why she would talk to her Sensei about what happened and not to her.


	11. Chunin Exam part 2: A

**Dreama Dream Konohagakaure**

Disclaimer: I got the idea to write this from Naruto. Some of the Characters I use may be the characters that Masashi Kishmoto. Most of them will be from my imagination. Where it takes place is not from my imagination, but from Kishmoto's. This story is rated **T** for Teen because of the violence or some other things that might happen later on o.o I'm not so sure about it all yet XD.

**In the Last Chapter:**

In the last chapter Misheru was taken over by DM. DM stole something's made some plains. But almost ruined them by trying to kill Misheru.

**Chapter 11 Preview and stuff:**

YAY! ok finally onto the 11th chapter and the 2nd part of the Chunin Exam! Can The group Survive this test?

**Reflecting on this chapter:**

I had some parts of this chapter planned out when I was writing chapter 8. I feel bad for Misheru because her father has been mean to her ever since she was 8. And everybody in school always made fun of her. Now her best friend is acting differently and she can't find out why. And on top of that DM takes control of her body a lot and she as no memory of it what so ever! This chapter is kind of dark. It's also a 2 part chapter. I made it that way because I have another chapter (probably not too long) that goes in between the 2 parts.

**Chapter 11: Chunin Exam Part 2: A:**

"Are you sure your alright Misheru?" Sachi said as she came into Misheru's room with some Ramen. "You don't have to go today if your not alright. I'm-"

"Sachi.. Shut up! The girl's fine! She can sit up can't she!" Samuru said as he stood in Misheru's bedroom door.

Sachi whipped around and glared at Samuru "No! You shut up! Unlike you I care about our daughter! Now get out of her room!" Sachi snapped at Samuru. Samuru shrugged his shoulders and walked out. Sachi turned around and put Misheru's Ramen on the table next to her bed. She looked at Misheru, who looked hurt by the way her father had attacked. "Oh.. Oh baby" Sachi said as she gave Misheru a hug. "Don't worry about him."

"No he's right, mama. I'm fine." Misheru said with a smile. /I can't tell my mom about what's going on. It feels like my world has been flipped upside down. It hurts so bad./ Misheru said as she grabbed her Ramen and chopsticks. "I'll be fine today, mama. I won't let anything happen to me." Misheru said with another slight smile. Her mother smiled back and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. "Okaa-san (mother). Your so nice to me. "Misheru said and she ate her ramen, got dressed, got her stuff, and left for the place where they tested yesterday.

When she got there her group, and sensei were already there " Sorry I'm late" Misheru said. Her hair was up like TenTen's, her bangs were down, and she had hair chopsticks in her hair (comes in handy later). Kaemon shook his head as a sign of telling her to forget about it. He took the group to where they were supposed to go.

"Wow. There's still a lot of people here." Haru said. He heard that one member of each group was to take a scroll. They all decided that Misheru would get it. Will Maemi cared less so Haru, and Misheru agreed on it. Misheru left and came back with a scroll.

She looked at it and on the scroll was the Kanji for love. "Love. We got the one that says love." she said as she looked up "We can't open it until when get to where we're supposed to be. We also have to get the scroll that says Hate on it. We have to protect this scroll with our life!" Misheru said as she put the scroll in her leg hold ester. She nodded at them "let's go then." she said as they joined the rest of the groups inside of the area that the 2nd part of the exam took place. They knew where they had to go and what they had to do and they all took off with their teams.

Misheru, and Haru where walking by each other being careful while Maemi was staggering behind them with his hands on the back of his head. "This is stupid. And it takes up so much of my nap time." Maemi said as he looked at the other two.

Misheru turned around and looked at Maemi. "Would you be quiet! There's other people looking for us to get this scroll and we can't lose it. We have to fine the one that says Hate on it. Now stop being stupid and come on!" Misheru said as she whipped her head back around.

A kunai came flying to them and Misheru caught it before it hit Maemi in the face. "See!" she said as the red haired Kaida jumped down out of a tree.

"Ney! Baka Inu! Hand over the scroll NOW!" Kaida said as she held out her hand.

"..K... Kaida? Why are you acting like this?" Misheru said as she put her hands behind her.

Kaida looked at Misheru and took out a kunai. "I have my reasons! Give me the scroll of you die!" Kaida said as she got ready to throw the kunai.

"NO!" Misheru said and Kaida threw her Kunai. Misheru pulled out two fans, one with sakura trees painted on it and the other with butterflies. She put the two fans together waved them around, threw them in the air and an umbrella came down and the Kunai hit it and fell to the ground. The umbrella looked like the two fans. Misheru spun the umbrella around and put it at her side." Kaida-San! Don't! Please! Don't act like this!" She said Kaida ignored her and ran at her with two Kunai's in her hands. Misheru leaped out of the way, saw Kaida's scroll /No Way! This is way too easy/ Misheru said as she grabbed the scroll and kicked Kaida into a tree. "If you want to fight then let's fight!" Misheru said.

Kaida stood up and looked at Misheru. "Good. If I win I get your scroll if you win you get mine!" Kaida charged at Misheru in full force and Misheru kicked her in the head, at the same time, Misheru threw Kaida's scroll to Haru and Haru caught it.

"Haru, Maemi run! I'll catch up later!" Misheru said as she jumped over Kaida.

"But Mishu-chan! We can't leave without you!" Haru scream. Maemi grabbed Haru by the arm and ran off with him "Mishu-chan!"

"Just go!" Misheru said. Misheru was then knocked her in the stomach. Misheru went sliding across the ground and her umbrella flew up in the air and turned back into the fans. Misheru got up to her knees holding her stomach. "..m.. my shield.." Kaida walked over to Misheru and grabbed her, and pulled her to her feet. Misheru leaped back and threw a few Sharinkens at Kaida. The Sharinkens hit Kaida in the arm, and Kaida let out a scream.

Misheru leaped at Kaida, Misheru kicked Kaida into a rock and she started to dance. Blood red butterflies came out of the ground and sourned Misheru and then they spread out and Misheru was in a black Kimono with red butterflies on it. "Black Butterfly!" Misheru said and the butterflies flew away from Misheru and surrounded Kaida and cut her. Now that Kaida couldn't move Misheru grabbed her fans and leaped off.

Misheru's outfit turned back to normal and she landed in front of Haru and Maemi." What scroll did we get?" Misheru said.

Haru looked at Misheru he was happy that she was fine. "Love. It's useless to us though."

Misheru shook her head. "No if someone takes one" Misheru whispered" then we have another for back up!" Maemi clapped for Misheru and he leaned against a tree.

"Good for you. Your figured that out all by yourself!" Maemi said like a wise guy.

"Shut up!" Misheru screeched in a whisper. "Now's not the time! Let's just move on ok!" Misheru said and she started to walk off.

Haru followed after her and Maemi soon did too. " Mishu-chan. Would you like to take the scroll?" Misheru shook her head and looked at Haru.

"You keep it." Misheru said and they walked on.

Within the next few hours night had fallen and the group sat down. Maemi leaned against a rock as well as Haru. Misheru climbed on top of the rock and sat down on it. "I'm hungry...let's cook something to eat" Haru said.

Misheru shook her head. "We can't cook Haru-san. The fire will give us away. Didn't you bring anything to eat?"

Haru nodded "yes but it all has to be cooked." Haru said. When Misheru heard this she rolled her eyes. She then got into her bag and took out an apple and threw one down to Haru and then one to Maemi.

"Eat these. Then we should get to bed and leave early tomorrow morning. Early to bed. Early to rise." Misheru said as she took a bite out of her own apple.

Maemi looked up at Misheru, who was looking at the sky and eating her apple. /Why would she give this to me? I thought she hated me./Maemi said. He then looked down and took a bite out of his apple. "They're easy to take. Is that why you brought them?" He asked. "I've never seen you eat anything besides Ramen before."

Misheru looked at Maemi. "All because you've only seen me eat ramen doesn't mean that I don't eat anything else." Misheru said as Haru laid down and fell asleep. Misheru chucked the apple core and slid down the rock and stretched. "He has a good idea" Misheru said. She then laid on the ground and fell asleep. Maemi soon did too.

An hour later Misheru woke up and stood up. /He.. he... he great now that Misheru is sleeping I can find that Kaida girl and kill her first. I'll kill the twins after that./ DM thought as she leaped into the air and leaped from tree to tree.

DM leaped from tree to tree untill she got to the spot were Kaida was. /hum.. it looks like since I took dear Misheru over that Black Butterfly is loosing it's affects. That's fine it gives me enough time to kill her/ She thought with a grin. DM cut her hand and took out a calligraphy brush and ran it in her blood. She then made Misheru's family symbol on Kaida's arm and said "E O

KAKU!" and Kaida burst into flames "HAHAHAHA! Poor dear Kaida!" DM said as she heard some people running over and she leaped into the tree back words.

What seemed to be the rest of Kaida's group, threw sand onto the screaming girl "Kaida! KAIDA!" One of the boys said.

Kaida was breathing heavy and she was burnt. "K.. Kaida?" the other boy said. "We have to get help!" He said as he picked Kaida up.

/Great..that's three times that my plan was ruined/DM said as she leaped off looking for The Doom and Gloom twins, Inari and Mieko. /I'll try and. a.. anddd/DM thought as she went hoping from tree to tree again, she then went falling to the ground. Her bangs turned red again and her eyes green.

"AHHHH!" Misheru hit the ground unable to move. /o... oh.. I.. can't move my body/ Misheru thought as her eyes started to close. /my.. eyes.. they feel so.. . h h... h.. heavy/ Misheru thought as she passed out.

Dun Dun DUN! XD


	12. Misheru Meets Dark Misheru

**Dreama Dream Konohagakaure**

Disclaimer: I got the idea to write this from Naruto. Some of the Characters I use may be the characters that Masashi Kishmoto. Most of them will be from my imagination. Where it takes place is not from my imagination, but from Kishmoto's. This story is rated **T** for Teen because of the violence or some other things that might happen later on o.o I'm not so sure about it all yet XD.

**In the Last Chapter:**

If you remember the last chapter was the first part, and the 2nd task of the Chunin Exam. And at the end of the chapter Dark Misheru lost control of Misheru and passed out, Misheru then fell to the ground and couldn't move and also passed out.

**Chapter 12 Preview and stuff:**

In this chapter Misheru meets Dark Misheru. They spar it out. Who will win? Misheru or her dark half? Maybe neither of them will win. Is this just a meeting of minds or are they really separated?

**Reflecting on this chapter:**

I like this chapter because Misheru and DM finally get to meet each other. Up till now they've never been able to meet each other.

**Chapter 12: Misheru meets Dark Misheru:**

DM looked at Misheru and crawled over to her. "Your the girl I take over all the time!" She said.

Misheru looked up at DM. "You.. You ruined my life! It's you!" Misheru said as she leaped on DM."It was you who tried to kill my friend and I! Your the one who got me into trouble last night! YOU!"

DM kicked Misheru off of her. "Your life is worthless! And how can you call that girl a friend!" DM said with a snarl.

Misheru sat up and slammed her hands into the ground and fire came bursting out of the ground. When Misheru stood up the fire was connected to her hands, like a chain. " Don't you kick me!" Misheru said as she clapped her hands together and the fire connected to each other. "Fire! KA!" Misheru said as she threw it like a baseball, and the fire landed on DM, and DM ran around screaming.

DM clapped her hands together 3 times and waved them in the air. "Wind! Fu!" DM said and a gust of wind blew out the fire. DM growled and charged towards Misheru and tackled her to the ground. The two girls rolled around punching and hitting each other.

Misheru bit DM's arm and sprang up to her feet. "You look alot better with your hair like that!" Misheru said with a laugh.

DM growled and punched Misheru into a wall. "You little-!"

"Little what! HUH!" Misheru said as she stood up and whipped the blood off of her mouth.

Misheru then did some hand signs and more fire appeared in her hands. "KAKU!" Misheru said and she threw the fire at DM.

Before the fire could reach DM, she blew it out with her wind. "You dare mess with me! It'll take more than that Hikari (light) Misheru!" DM then put her hands together and waved them loosely from side to side. "SUI!" DM said as she slammed her hands on the ground. A big wall of water rose up behind her. "SUI TSUNAMI CRASH!" DM said and the wave of water came at Misheru.

Misheru stomped her feet into the ground and a wall from the earth rose up. " Chi wall of earth (O.o not very creative I know lol)" The wave crashed against the wall. The wall fell back into the ground and Misheru was tackled by DM. "EPP!" Misheru said as she went skidding across the ground.

DM started punching and hitting Misheru. Misheru then kicked her off. DM jumped back on her and started tostangle her from behind. "GAWH!" Misheru said and she grabbed DM's ankles and kicked her off. Misheru rubbed her neck coughing.

DM stood up dizzaly and looked Misheru. "Y.. You.."DM said. Before she could finish Misheru tackled her.

"Why do-"Misheru said as she looked around. "W.. Who's slapping me?" Misheru said, while still sitting on DM.

Misheru slowly opened her eyes and looked at Haru "..How'd I get here?" Misheru asked. "We aren't where we were when we fell asleep."

Haru nodded. "You've been out for hours! Maemi found you and I carried you. No one got the scrolls though. We think we know who might have a Scroll with 'Hate' on it. Are you ok?" Haru asked Misheru.

Misheru nodded and looked at the sky. /If that was a dream... then did I really meet? And what made me pass out/ Misheru asked herself.


	13. Chuunin Exam part 2:B

**Dreama Dream Konohagakaure**

Disclaimer: I got the idea to write this from Naruto. Some of the Characters I use may be the characters that Masashi Kishmoto. Most of them will be from my imagination. Where it takes place is not from my imagination, but from Kishmoto's. This story is rated **T** for Teen because of the violence or some other things that might happen later on o.o I'm not so sure about it all yet XD.

**In the Last Chapter:**

In the last Chapter Misheru and DM met.

**Chapter 13 Preview and stuff:**

I'm going to try and finish this part of the exam X3 it's the 2nd part to the 2nd part of the Chuunin Exam (you might want to read this a couple of times for it to make sense :)

**Reflecting on this chapter:**

**Chapter 13:Chuunin Exam part 2: B:**

Misheru staggered to her feet and looked her the two boys. "..do.. do u know what happened?" Misheru asked them.

Haru shook his head. "we dunno but I don't think u should walk so soon." Haru said.

Maemi looked at Misheru. "I agree.. We have to get going though...we'll help u walk." Maemi said as he walked over to her. Haru and Maemai helped Misheru walk.

"I'm fine.. Who do u think has the scroll we need?" Misheru asked them.

"Inari and her group" Maemi and Haru said.

Misheru pushed away from them and almost hit the ground but they grabbed her "I'm going to fight her.. my legs just feel like jelly right now.. I'll be fine by then."

The two boys nodded. Not sure if Misheru would be fine by the time they reach Inari or not. The boys looked at each other and sighed. "..let's go over there. "Misheru said as she pointed to a spot of land with herbs and flowers. "I can make something to make my legs better. I'll be fine then."

The boys nodded and what Misheru said and took her over to where she said. She mashed up some herbs and some weird looking flowers, mixed them together with water, form her bag, and drank it. "that doesn't taste to well.. but it should help."

"how'd u learn to do that? Can u do more?" Haru asked her.

"Not much more. I took a little course in that stuff when I was little. I got bored with it..but I'm thinking about learning more about it. "Misheru said as she stood up. "My legs r starting to feel better. We should get going." Misheru said as she started to walk. Haru and Maemi followed her.

Misheru, Maemi, and Haru walked untill they heard a girl talking. "shh..I'll go and check it out" Misheru said as she leaped up into a tree. /Inari! Ok now we have to get that scroll/ Misheru said as she leap down and landed infront of Maemi and Haru. "hold this." Misheru said as she gave them the scroll and then leap off agian.

"Listen! I'm running this show u idiots! Do as I say or I'll go and do this by myself and leave u here to die!" Inari said to the two boys in her group. The boys just nodded and did what they were told. Misheru watched from the tree and swooped down when they least expected it.

"Hey! Inari..leave them alone! And hand over ur scroll!" Misheru said as she stood up fully and heroicly.

Inari jumped and looked at Misheru "What makes you think I'm going to give you our scroll?"

Inari said as she walked up to Misheru.

Misheru took out her two big fans, put them together, swad them around and threw them in the air. When it came down it was an umbrella. She then swrilled it around and a big gust of wind blew Inari away and Misheru caught the scroll. "Thanks Ina!" Misheru said and she leap off again. "let's go guys!" Misheru said.

Maemi and Haru nodded and leap off with her. "I think I've got the right scroll Misheru said as she looked at the kanji. "Ok! Let's go then!" Misheru said.

Haru looked at Misheru. "Mishu-chan! I think we should stop for the night it's getting really late.. and I'm really tired."

"Haru we have to hurry. It's not that far." Maemi said.

Haru sighed and nodded "that's all great and all but can we take a quick break?" Haru asked them.

Misheru ad Meami stopped and looked at Haru as he stopped "why do you want to stop now?" Misheru and Meami asked.

"cause I really have to pee!" Haru said.

"OI!" Misheru and Maemi said as they fell (like they do in anime shows..yaah).

"Go.. go!" Misheru said as she waved her hand slowly. When Haru saw her signal and heard her tell him to go he leap off and 'went to the bathroom'. When he came back Misheru and Maemi were sitting down on a tree branch waiting for him. "what's takeing him so long?" Misheru said.

When Maemi saw Haru he stood up and said "he's here Misheru let's go.."

Misheru nodded at him stood up and looked at Haru "come on Haru-san let's go now" She said as she hopped off after Maemi and Haru nodded and followed.

After awhile they finally reached where they need to be. "I'm so hungry" Misheru said as she grabbed her stomach when it growled. "ooooh it's about time we reached this place.." Misheru said as she fell to the ground


	14. Where is everyoneWhy don't you love me?

**Dreama Dream Konohagakaure**

Disclaimer: I got the idea to write this from Naruto. Some of the Characters I use may be the characters that Masashi Kishmoto. Most of them will be from my imagination. Where it takes place is not from my imagination, but from Kishmoto's. This story is rated **T** for Teen because of the violence or some other things that might happen later on o.o I'm not so sure about it all yet XD.

**In the Last Chapter:**

In the last chapter Misheru and her group finally managed to find the scroll thy nedded, get out of the forest, and to where they needed to be

**Chapter 14 Preview and stuff:**

Awww! In this chapter tells his feelings for Misheru..ok I know he has in the past..but this time it's sincere My little Haru has grown up so much! (Yes my little Haru..my characters r like my children X3..now I don't like everyone but I love them all as if they were my own children X3). Haru wants to know why Misheru doesn't show him affection, he's so love sick it's so cute! At first I didn't like Haru much but as I put him more and more in the story I fell in love with him. Oh this chapter might have a surprise twist! Will Misheru fall in love with Haru instead of his big brother? Maybe Matsu will come and he'll finally realize he loves Misheru.. However DM might ruin it in the end!

**Reflecting on this chapter (SPOILERS! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT THIS CHAPTER RUINED..IF YOU WANT TO READ YOU MIGHT WANT TO READ AFTER YOU READ THIS CHAPTER.):**

Aww this chapter starts out kinda cute. Some new sparks fly (not bad ones.. well maybe XD)

**Chapter 14: Where is everyone else/Why don't you love me?**

"we need to get something to eat.." Misheru said. he laid down on the ground and stared up at the ceiling.

"we can't get any food with you laying there Misheru..get up..u made it this far u can make it to food.. "Maemi said as he crossed his arms and glared down a Misheru. "Come on Baka Inu! "He said as he went to kick he to get her up.

Misheru grabbed his foot, swang him around, and threw him into a wall. She then stood up and glaired at him "I'M NOT A DOG! STOP CALLING ME THAT!" She said as she stomped her foot into the ground ".. ooohhh I'm so hungry!" She said as she grabbed her stomach and fell to the ground on her knees.

Haru ran over to Misheru and helped her up. "come on let's go get food then Mishu-chan! Come on Mishu Mishu! "Haru said as he started to walk while helping Misheru walk.

"Haru-kun..I can walk..I just need food" Misheru said as she looked at him.

"Ya but I don't want u to fall "he said with a smile.

Misheru blushed a little and looked a bit surprised./he's so nice to me.. but why?.. I'm not very nice to him./She thought. Her head slowly turned, and she started to sniff the air. "OMG! RAMEN!" She said as she ran off following the smell of food.

Haru got knocked back a little and blinked. / Mishu-chans always like that.. but I just want to be with her.. I want to hold her.. why doesn't she like me/he thought with a sigh as he slowly followed her. When he reached Misheru he saw that she was eating the ramen like no tomorrow.

"Uh.. M... Mishu-chan.. maybe you should slow down a bit." Haru said as he walked up and sat next to her.

Misheru looked at him, swallowed and put her chop sticks down. "I'm so hungry! You don't understand!" . 

Haru got something other than Ramen because he knew if he tried to get the ramen Misheru would probably bite his head off. He sighed and looked at Msheru. "Mishu-chan..."

"hum?" she said with a full mouth. "ut is ut? (what is it)"

"um.. I.. uh er" Haru said as he turned beat red. "Mishu-chan.. I love you so much.. but why don't you ever show me any affection back? I..I.. really want to know cause.. when I'm around you I feel so happy..my heart feels good and my stomach feels like it has butterflies in it.. it has for a few years now.. but when you were mean to me..it broke my heart.. but when you started to warm up to me.. it made me feel so.. so good.. So.. so so happy. Misheru.. please.. tell me if you love me or not.. so.. so I can move on if you don't love me..it might be hard.. but I..I want to know.. I want to hold you.. I want you to look at me the way you look at my Nii-san (big brother). When you see him and look at him that way your eyes they sparkle they... they have this feeling that I never see when you look at him." He said as he looked down at his food. "Misheru.. I love you so much.. it hurts.. Your amazing! The things you do as a Kunoichi (female ninja) they're just magnificent!" He said as he turned his head and looked at her.

"oh...Haru.. Haru.. no one has ever said things that like to me!" She said as she looked at him with a smile. "That really makes me feel so good! H.. Haru I..I " Misheru said as she leaned closer to him. "Haru.. I-"

"Nii-chan!" a tall handsome man said as he walked up, and took Haru in a hug. " I'm back Nii-chan! Your Nii-san is back so you don't have to cry!" He said as he patted his head. His voice was deep and warm. Although he was a little conceded he was an over all nice guy! I mean how could he not be conceded? He had dark hair, blue eyes, he was strong, tall, and smart.

Misheru turned her head and her face was beat red. /my heart is pounding.. but it's not because of Matsu.. I.. I think it's because of Haru. / Misheru thought as she put one hand on her heart and the other closed hand on her mouth.

Haru looked over at Misheru and blushed. "Hi Nii-san" he said.

"Oh Misheru-san! Its so nice to see you again." Matus said as he set his little brother down and walked over to Misheru and pat her head. "Hey...where is everyone else? The other groups I mean?"

Misheru's head jolted and looked around "oh.. oh I dunno they're not here yet..we were the first ones here" Misheru said.

Haru nodded and didn't look at Matsu.


End file.
